The Shadow Of The Winter Rose
by Diamond-Rose1
Summary: Diamond Rose, the daughter of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, rises up to defend the city of Vale from the new threat, The Reapers.
1. Prolouge

"Weiss? What happened?"

"She's gone, Yang. She left." Weiss cried into Yang's shoulder, "She left without a goodbye." Stunned by the news, it took a couple of seconds for Yang to also begin to cry.

"It's okay Weiss." Yang whispered as she cried, "It'll be okay." "There's something else, Yang." Weiss lifted her head, "I-I need you to take care of them. Just until things calm down."

"Of course, Weiss." Yang spoke, "Blake and I will keep them safe, I promise." Weiss used her sleeves to get rid of her tears, "Diamond,please come here darling and bring your sister."

"Yes Mommy?" A 3-year-old girl with light blue eyes walked in, pulling a blanket with a sleeping 2-year-old girl with dark blue hair. "Diamond, sweetheart, mommy is going away for a while." Weiss kneeled down in front of her daughter.

"Why?" The young girl asked. "Is it because Momma left?" Weiss held in her tears, "No, I just need to take care of a few things."

"Okay Mommy." The girl hugged Weiss around her neck and kissed her cheek "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you to Diamond. So so much." The girl on the blanket opened her tired grey eyes, "Mommy?"

"My Sapphire, sweet dreams darling, I love you so much." Weiss kissed the girls forehead.

The girl yawned, "I love you too Mommy. Night night." She then closed her eyes and was back in a deep sleep. Weiss stood and hugged Yang, "Thank you Yang."

"Of course Weiss. You're family." "Tell Blake I said goodbye for me."

"I will." With this said Weiss walked outside in the dark rain. She waved goodbye to her daughters, and Diamond waved back. Yang closed the door and cleared her eyes of tears. "So Diamond, are you ready for bed?"

"Ca-can I stay up until Aunt Blake comes home?" Diamond asked with sad eyes. "Of course dear." Yang noticed the girls sadness, "Of course."


	2. Chapter 1 : The Protector

Yang and Blake were awake that morning, making pancakes for breakfast. Yang hugged Blake from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Should I wake her up?" Yang asked.

"It's her birthday, let her sleep." Blake smiled. A young 16-year-old woman with dark shining blue hair walked in the kitchen in a nightgown, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Good Morning."

"Good morning Sapphire." Blake smiled "Sleep well?" Sapphire yawned the hugged both of her Aunts.

"Yeah."

"Did you now?"

Yang turned to Blake and smiled "Sounded like you were up all night reading those comics again."

"I uhh, w-what comics?" Sapphire hid her face as she opened the fridge for some orange juice. Yang and Blake laughed as Sapphire took a seat at the kitchens island next to Yang.

"So what do we have planned for D since it's her birthday?" Sapphire spoke before she drank from her glass.

"Well your Aunt and I thought we could take a trip to the city and get her something from Jenkins Armory, then maybe go to the water park." Yang smiled.

"Sweet!" Sapphire smiled, "She's been wanting to upgrade Wilted Rose so she can fire Dust Rounds." Blake flipped a pancake onto Sapphires plate, "She's been talking about it for months now." Sapphire stared at her pancake, "W-will..Nevermind."

"What is it sweetheart?" Yang asked with her voice full of concern.

"Will our mother be coming?" Sapphire looked up to her aunts.

"I called Weiss, she gave a maybe." Blake responded.

"Really?!" Sapphire cheered, shooting out of her seat, "That's great!"

"Shh!" Blake pointed the spatula, "It's still a maybe. No promises."

"Sorry." Sapphire kept her smile on as she whispered.

"What's with the yelling?" Diamond walked into the kitchen fully dressed in her white button up shirt, blue jeans, combat boots and her leather brown trench coat.

"Sorry sis," Sapphire apologized, "Just got news my favorite actress in coming to Vale" Sapphire lied.

"Oh that's cool," Diamond grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a sip. "Look guys, I know what you guys are doing, but can we please not celebrate my birthday?"

"Here we go again." Sapphire mumbled.

"Diamond," Yang began "It's a birthday. Not only that but it's your birthday. It only comes once a year, why don't you want to celebrate?"

"Because it's the day she was rejected by Beacon." Sapphire mimicked Diamonds voice.

"Sapphire." Blake's voice sounded calm but also hinted danger towards the bearer of the name. Diamond ignored her younger sisters comment and turned the T.V on in the other room to the Channel 10 News. Yang's eyes filled with concern then she left to the other room. Blake smacked Sapphires hand with the spatula, causing Sapphire to wince in pain.

"Diamond, I know it been hard not seeing your mothers, but this isn't the way to cope with your feelings." Yang spoke. "Blake and I love you, and always will."

"Thanks Aunt Yang." Diamond smiled, then in bright red letters on the TV, read "Breaking News." Diamond sat forward in her seat, anxiously waiting.

"Hello I'm Jennifer Scarlett, we've just heard conformation that there are 8 hostages on a Schnee Dust Train heading to Vale. The robbers have been identified as members of the cult, The Reapers."

"I got to go." Diamond stood up but Yang grabbed her hand.

"Diamond no," Yang whispered "I can't let you go out there again. Last time I barely was able to lie about where've you been. I can't lie for you anymore."

Diamond hugged her aunt, "This is the last time, I promise."

"Okay sweetheart. Hurry home before noon, we've got a surprise for you." Yang hugged back.

"Sure thing." Diamond smiled then ran out of the house to her jet black motorcycle, Nights Shadow. Once she mounted the bike, black combat gear assembled over Diamonds cloths. Then she reached behind her and grabbed her helmet. Once on her head, a visor covered her eyes, and a voice simulator covered her mouth. She then sped off the to Schnee dust train.

* * *

_On the Train _

Two armed guards held rifles at a doorway. A woman with black hawk wings walked towards then and the guards opened the door for her. She walked into the room where inside, was a white-haired woman. "Ms. Weiss Schnee." The woman spoke. "My men have tried to reason with you but it seems you lack the inspiration to give us the code to your safe."

"You think sending armed guards will convince me to just give up my product. Think again." Weiss spoke.

The woman grabbed Weiss by the throat and held her up, "Listen now, and listen clear. The Reapers will have this Dust one way or another. Make it an easy snatch and give us the code."

Gun fire then reached the woman's ears, "Sounds like your bodyguard is here." Outside on top of the train, two Reapers fired gunfire at the upcoming threat on a motorcycle.

"Auto-Pilot." Diamond spoke.

_"Activating Auto-Pilot_." The bike spoke back.

Diamond then rose from the motorcycle and stood on the seat. She pulled two Katanas from the bike as she stood, using her speed semblance to use the swords to deflect the fired bullets.

"Launch."

"_Launching_"

The motorcycle shot it's back tire off the ground, sending the rider sailing to the train. In the air, Diamond threw one of her swords at one of the Reapers, piercing his chest. The other fired his weapon frantically as Diamond landed on the train, missing her completely. She pulled her second sword out of the Reapers chest and looked second. In a deep distorted voice, Diamond spoke "Time to go to work."

Inside the train the woman threw Weiss around like a rag doll. "Tell us the combination!"

"How about you go fu-" Weiss what cut off as a body flew through the room. Diamond entered and connected the swords by their handles. "Who's next?" Diamond looked at the winged Faunus then at the White haired woman, bleeding from her mouth.

"Let the woman go and I may not have to kill you." Diamond threatened in her distorted voice.

"Back off kid I have this under control." Weiss spoke, kneeing the Faunus in the gut, then punching her in the face, knocking her out. "Whoa." Diamond spoke. "Good job Schnee." Diamond turned to walk away.

"One second, if you may spare." Weiss tied the Faunus hands together with zip ties.

"Of coarse ma'am." Diamond spoke, trying not to sound worried.

"Who are you, really?" Weiss began, "The papers call you "The Protector." However it seems you only protect my business."

"Maybe I'm someone who wants to make sure nothing happens to you." Diamond spoke, still with her voice distorted. Weiss turned to Diamond and walked over to her, putting her hand on diamonds shoulder. Diamond could see sadness in the woman's eyes.

"Ruby?" Weiss spoke with sadness.

Diamond didn't move or speak for a couple of seconds. Just stared back at Weiss through her visor.

"Is it you?" Weiss asked.

Diamond looked up to see a sky window on top of the room. "Guess again." Diamond threw her sword through the glass skylight, and jumped through the opening, so fast that Weiss couldn't see her do it.

Diamond drove off back to her home, making sure she wasn't followed by anyone. She hid her bike in some bushes near her house and walked the rest of the way. She checked her watch, 11:55. "Perfect." Diamond walked up to to front door and walked in the house.

"Hello?" Diamond called out.

"Diamond Rose." Blake stood in the living room, tapping her foot as yang frowned in the corner. "You have some explaining to do."


	3. The Ice Queen Cometh

"But Aunt Blake, please!" Diamond pleaded as Blake sold Nights Shadow. (AN Diamonds motorcycle if you don't remember.)

"You will be able to buy a new one once you get a real job, not this "Protector" joke." Blake walked back into their house.

"Blake don't you think this is a little over extreme?" Yang asked.

"And you." Blake glared at Yang. "I can't believe you went behind my back for so long." Blake stomped away to her and Yang's bedroom.

"Blakey comes on." Yang attempted to walk up the stairs but a pillow collided with her face.

"Don't call me Blakey." Blake said as she tossed a blanket to Yang.

"But-" yang began.

"No buts," Blake slams her bedroom door, locking Yang out.

"Aunt Yang I'm sorry. You were right, I shouldn't have gone to that robbery." Diamond sat with tear building up.

"No it's fine Diamond. It's fine." Yang smiled, relieving all the guilt of off Diamonds shoulders.

"Some birthday right?" Sapphire called out from the kitchen. Then, there was a knock at the door. The house was dead silent as there was a second knock at the door. After the third, Yang walked over and opened the door cautiously.

"Yes?" Yang began, "Who is it?"

"Yang Xiao Long, don't you know not to keep me waiting?" Diamond and Sapphire stood together, curious to who could be at the door.

_'Her voice sounds familiar ? '_ Diamond thought.

"Come on in." Yang smiled and opened the door. "Girls," Yang began as a white haired woman walked into the house, "Meet Weiss Schnee. Your mother." Weiss stood after she placed two gifts down on the ground.

"Hello darlings." Weiss gave a warming smile.

"Mom?" Sapphire started, then smiled, "Mom!" She ran over to Weiss and gave her a soul crushing hug.

"Ah, looks like your Aunt Yang taught you how to hug the right way." Weiss winced then smiled, hugging her youngest back, "Hello my Sapphire." Diamond stood in place, both afraid and joyful. She walked forward to her mother.

"Mom?" Diamond spoke.

"Hello my Diamond." Weiss smiled and opened her arms out to a hug. Diamond rushed over and hugged Weiss, more gentle than Sapphire did.

"I've missed you Mom." Diamond whispered.

"I've missed you as well sweetheart," Weiss whispered back.

* * *

Later that night, Blake calmed down and walked down the stairs to see Weiss giving Diamond her birthday gifts.

One gift was filled with several clips of Dust Rounds. "Your Aunts tell me you want to be a Huntress." Weiss smiled.

"Oh," Diamond paused. She didn't want to tell her mother she didn't make it into Beacon. "Yeah." Diamond smiled as she unwrapped the second gift. Inside was a red scarf, with the Rose insignia stitched on with white silk. "It's beautiful!" Diamond smiled, wrapping the scarf around her neck. "Thank you." She hugged Weiss.

"Oh and there is one more thing. Given that her birthday is just a month away, Sapphire could you come here dear?" Weiss spoke. Sapphire stood next to her mom, with a smile on her face. Weiss took the necklace around her neck off, and placed it around Sapphires, "This is a necklace my mother gave me, whose mother gave to her. It's yours now." Weiss smiled. Sapphire spoke no words just smiled and hugged Weiss.

After the gifts were opened, the family came together and are cake and ice-cream. As they did so a question popped up. "Mom?" Sapphire began, "If Diamond and I have two mothers? Then how were we born?" Yang chuckled at the question causing Weiss to smile.

"Your Aunt Yang asked almost the same thing when your mother was pregnant with Diamond." Weiss smiled, "Back when your mother and I first started our happy relationship together, we thought about having kids. We decided not to adopt because well, we wanted blood related children. So that knocked out two ways how two women could have kids. After months and months of trying to think of a way, your mother started to give up hope. That is until I thought of an idea. With the right type and amount of Dust, we could create life, if a healthy woman was provided. Together we mixed our genes with the Dust, and inserted into your mother. Nine months later, Diamond was born, however we learned the operation was so dangerous it almost killed your mother. We decided that if we wanted another child, I would be the one to give birth. The same operation was at place and nine months later, Sapphire was born. The doctors decided that we could not survive another birth and it was a surprise we survived at all. They decided to ban the use of Dust to create life."

"Wow." was all Sapphire said, "That's amazing."

"Indeed." Weiss smiled.

Then, a question struck Diamond. Something she probably thought about before, but chose to ignore it. She took a deep breath. "Mother?" Diamond began, "Where is she? Our other mother?" Weiss looked over to Yang and Blake for help but found none.

"I don't know dear." Weiss spoke.

"All these years, you don't have any idea?" Diamond responded, sounding a bit more angry than she wanted.

"Diamond please understand, I'm doing everything I can to find her." Weiss sat forward. "Well you're not doing enough!" Diamond stood and shouted at her mother. Silence fell around the table. Diamond then left the room, walked up the stairs and slammed her door. Two hours later, Weiss made her goodbyes to her old friends and daughter. She hid the pain like a professional. She waved bye and drove away.


	4. Some Life

**(A/N: JUST A SMALL CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT KINDA PERSON DIAMOND IS.)**

It has been two years since Diamond moved out of Yang and Blake's home. She now lives in the city alone in an apartment. She worked two jobs, one as a mechanic fixing up vehicles and other mechanisms. Her other job was being a caregiver at the daycare, Bumblebee Daycare. (shout out to that fanfic .)

However, she had one job no one else knew she had. No longer being "The Protector", Diamond now worked as a mercenary.

Just a plain mercenary. With no respect, no glory or honor. Just another hired gun.

* * *

Diamonds scroll began to ring, she opened it and answered, "The White Rose Child, calling for a job, Kon?"

"White Rose Child? Really Dia?" the caller responded.

"You know better than me I have to use a different name for these jobs, so what do you have for me?" Diamond asked as she slipped into her dark brown leathered trench coat and Aviator sunglasses.

"We got some guys, they call themselves " _The Ion Cross_" , they want a Dust Shipment to be watched over as it rides through Vale on a monorail. You in?"

"Ask them what the pay is?" Diamond walked out of the apartment building to see the weather pouring down rain.

"1000 Lin."

"Sorry Kon but 1000 Lin doesn't help pay my bills anymore, tell them 2500 Lin." Diamond responded, lifting a a hoodie from the jacket.

"Spending to much time with the ladies at Juniors Club huh?"

"What can I say, the ladies are nice."

"You're one of a kind Diamond- I mean White Rose Child." Kon chuckled at the name.

"Just text me what they say Kon." Diamond closed her scroll and walked down the streets of Vale.

* * *

30 Minutes later, Diamond was in a coffee shop waiting for her friend Kon to get a hold of her. She looked around at the other customers, feeling both annoyed and uncomfortable. The sips of coffee crawled under her skin. Picking on her every nerve. However she felt uncomfortable because she wasn't following the guidance her mothers, well aunts taught her. They taught her to be patient and understanding. To always perfect her skills and stand up for what is right, even if there isn't a reward.

"What's happened to me…" Diamond whispered as her coffee came to her table.

"Rose, Cream and 5 sugars?" the waiter called out.

Diamond raised her hand and reached out for her coffee. The waiter handed her the drink and smiled, "So your one of the Dust kids aren't you? One of the daughters of big business Schnee and that huntress, Ruby, right?"

Diamond refused to answer. To long did she and her sister Sapphire be harassed because they had two mothers and were basically a science experiment. Why did people find that two women having children somewhat naturally was such a big problem, I will never know. However I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinion…

"Well, that will be 25 Lin." The waiter waited with his hand out.

Diamond sighed and reached into her coat pocket. The prices just keep getting more and more expensive… Diamond handed the man a bag of coined Lin. A fun way to get back at these jerks for their overpriced coffee is to pay in coins.

They never count it so if you're lucky and short on money, you can always try your luck at this little trick. The man sighed and took the bag of coins, "Have a nice day, ma'am."

Diamond smiled and left the coffee shop with a wave. 25 Lin coffee for just 5 Lin, way to go Diamond.


	5. The Sting

Chapter 5: The Sting

Diamond answered her scroll, it was Kon. He finally heard back from "The Ion Cross" fellas. They agreed on the payment to be 2500 Lin and told Diamond to meet them at the monorail.

"Okay," Diamond responded, "Let's do this."

* * *

_Vales Docks – 5 Miles from Vales monorail._

A woman in a black coat and red bandana covering her face below the nose, and her red aviator sunglasses covered her eyes. Later, a man in a green coat and brown monkey tail flicking behind him, approached the woman.

"Madame Fall, the sting is set." The man said.

"Thank you Kon, you have been a great asset to our cause." Fall spoke.

"Just doing my duties ma'am." Kon bowed to the woman. "however, I was wondering about the money."

"Ah yes, your reward for betrayal." Falls turned around and stabbed a red-hot dagger into Kons heart. "The only reward a betrayer can get is an equal payment of betrayal."

The woman walked away, leaving Kon for dead.

* * *

• **Vales Monorail**.

Diamond walked onto the train, where a man a brown and orange suit stood waiting for her.

"Hello White Rose, I am Cameron Hazel." The man bowed, "Are you prepared for this job?"

"Yes sir." Diamond nodded and looked down the train cabinets to see four guards, protecting a suitcase. "So what kind of Dust am I exporting? Fire? Thunder?"

"That sort of information is not needed for your job. All you need to do is protect it." Cameron spoke.

"No need to be a prick Hazel" Diamond thought.

"I should call my partner, let him know that the job is going on." Diamond waved to Hazel and stepped outside. As Diamond left, Hazel smiled and lifted a cigarette to his mouth, "Time to go to work boys."

"Hey Kon, it's Dia, just wanted to let you know I'm working that "Ion Cross" job, let me know when were free, we can go get those bananas you love so much." Diamond laughed at her stupid joke, "Alright I'll catch you later."

She lowered her phone as she ended the call, but another came in. A call from Yang Belladonna. "Hey Auntie." Diamond sheepishly said, trying to breeze by the fact she had ignored over 20 calls from her aunt.

"Diamond Rose, it's about time!" Yang shouted from Diamonds scroll. "Your Aunt and I have been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, I've been really busy trying to find mom." Diamond admitted but also lied. She only worked as a hired gun to fund her spending for trips to other lands to search for her lost mother, Ruby. However she lied because she didn't want to worry her aunts about being hired gun. Since "The Protector" incident, her aunts have kept a sharp eye on her activities.

A few minutes later, the monorail drove into a tunnel, "Sorry Aunt Yang, I'm going into a tunnel, I'm gonna lose you."

"Don't you dare use that cheap-" Yang's shouting was cut off by the tunnel.

Diamond hung up her scroll and walked back into the car. Hazel was nowhere to be seen, nor where the guards protecting the suit case.

"Hello?" Diamond called out, "Hazel, you in here?"

Diamond walked through the trains cars until she was in front of the suitcase. Curiosity hit her, What kind of Dust is inside this thing? Couldn't be any kind of Element Dust because anyone could buy some at some local Dust shops…

Diamond kneeled down and lifted the case. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching her. She then pushed two buttons on the case and the locks sprung open. She opened the case and inside were six vials of black Dust.

The hell?

"I'm sorry Diamond rose, but this is where we part ways." Diamond turned around but was bashed in the face by the butt of a gun, knocking her unconscious.

Hazel stood with a smile as smoke puffed from his cigarette. "Place her with the case, take all but one Vial of Dust."

Two men took 5 vials of Dust but left one behind just as they were told. The placed Diamond's hand on the case and left her be. Hazel reached into his coat and pulled out his scroll and dialed a number.

"Vale Police Department?"

"Hello," Hazel began, "I believe I am witnessing a robbery.

• Two hours later…

Diamond sat in the interrogation room with her arms crossed, feeling disappointed in herself. How could I have been so stupid…Kon set me up…he was my friend…

As Diamonds mind was wandering off, the chief of police walked in.

"Diamond Rose." The chief began, "I am very disappointed in you."

"Hey Aunt Yang." Diamond responded without looking her Aunt in the eye.


	6. The Child of Fire

Chapter 6: The Child of Fire

A young woman waited at the entrance of a sewer tunnel. She held her head high and a devilish smile on her face. She was approached by a man with a cane, "Welcome back kid."

"Where is she old man?" the young woman asked walking passed the man with the cigar.

"Where she always is, in the war room." The man responded.

"Thank you torchwick."

The woman walked to an elevator and traveled down six floors down. She walked out and entered the room, "Hello mother."

"Veronica." The woman responded, not even turning around to see her daughter. Torchwick entered after Veronica talking to Murcury, "Ah Cinder,"Torchwick began,"Good news, we found another Faunus hideout and will be sending a Mech to rid of them."

"What?" Veronica began, "I thought we weren't attacking the Faunus anymore?"

"Veronica, grow up and just listen to your mother. It's bad enough you disobey me, but just because you are a Faunus doesn't mean I will change myself for such filth."

Veronica stood speechless. She was used to her mother's hurtful words but is still stabbed her heart like a knife.

"Anyway," Torchwick began, "They should be killed and out of the way by noon."

"Where is Emerald?" Cinder turned to Mercury.

"She's in the lower levels talking to our guest." Mercury responded, "I don't think keeping her alive is a good idea, she's been a thorn in our side for too long."

"I agree." Torchwick spoke. "She stays alive until I say so. Got it?" Cinders eyes glowing with anger.

As this is all going on, Veronica is taking her black coat off and placing it on a chair. She stretches her Faunus wings and sits in the chair.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cinder turned to her daughter.

"I was just- "

"Did you finish your jobs?" Cinder interrupted.

"Hazel should be back with the Dust soon. I killed the girls employer and- "

"Did you get rid of the body?"

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Did you get rid of the employers body?" Cinder asked.

"I uhh," Victoria paused.

"For the love of- Victoria please stop being a complete failure for one day. Mercury can you go clean up the mess left behind this worthless Faunus."

"But mom I- Cinder slapped Victoria, burning her cheek and knocking her on the ground.

"Shut up."

Cinder walked away, leaving her daughter on the ground crying.


	7. Past The Breaking Point

"Victoria!" Cinder called from main hall. She stood with Hazel who was smoking a cigarette.

Victoria only had time to put on her bath robe and ran down the marble stairs, "Yes mother?"

" Hazel has just returned from scouting some Schnee crates on the south side of the city." Cinder glared at her daughter, sending a chill down Victoria's spine.

"M-mother I-." Victoria was interrupted by Cinders burning slap, sending Victoria crumbling to the ground.

"Shut up!" Cinder spat, "You told me you killed Weiss Schnee two years ago. So what's this I hear of her setting meetings with The White Fang Ambassador tomorrow morning?"

"I just wanted to make you proud…I knew if I told you the truth you'd-."

Victoria was again slapped but was also kicked in her side.

"Oh shut up you stupid Faunus trash. You had one job, Obey. Now I have to waste my time setting up a plan to do YOUR work." Cinder walked off, "Come along Hazel."

While she cried on the floor, Victoria felt something inside her break. Something snapped. It wasn't her ribs but it felt just as painful. She sat up with her Faunus wings twitching and her hands trembling as they held her crying eyes. Then, she felt a calm hand on her shoulder, almost made her flinch.

Victoria looked up to see Neo with a mother like smile. Victoria got rid of her tears away and hugged Neo. Neo was the only one in Victoria's so called Family to actually care for her. She saw more than a Faunus. She saw a loving but lost child.

"I'm sorry." Neo apologized for Cinders actions. "It's just who she is, there's nothing we can do to change that." Neo kissed Victoria's forehead then walked away. Being alone in the hall,Victoria thought about what Neo said. "That's just who she is, there's nothing we can do to change that."

That's what caught Victoria. 18 years and she still put up with the constant abuse . "No more…" She remembered and felt all the scars and burns she was given since she was born.

"No more!"


	8. The Phoenix

_Chapter 8: THE Phoenix_

Diamond sat at a desk in her apartment tightening a screw on a mechanism. "one down…one to go."

* * *

"Torchwick!" Mercury called out, "Where are you old man?"

He continued to walk through the base looking for Roman. He walked through the armory and the simulation chamber but still no sign of the man. Mercury reached down to his scroll, "Hey Emerald, have you seen Torchwick?"

There was just static so Mercury decided to head back to the elevator until he heard a gurgling.

"Torchwick?"

Mercury walked back behind a few Dust crates to see Roman laying in a puddle of blood with his forehead stabbed open.

"What the-?" Mercury quickly grabbed his scroll, "Hello?! Torchwicks de-"

A Katana stabbed the through Mercury's chest. He fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his chest. He turned on his back and saw the wielder holding two katanas and hair covering their eyes.

"Who are you?" Mercury bleed, holding his wound. The wielder mumbled something and walked closer to Mercury. "Stay back!" Mercury shot a bullet from his boots but the wielder deflected it, then stabbed Mercury with one of the Katanas pinning him to the ground. Mercury shouted in pain and the wielder held the other Katana at Mercury's chin.

"No more."

* * *

Diamond stood from her desk and stretched her back and stretched to touch her toes. "Wow, I didn't think it'd take this long." Diamond then yawned. "Oh well, it'll all be worth it.

* * *

Cinder, Emerald and Neo stood in front of a jail cell, looking at their prisoner with so much hatred.

"I still say we should kill her, we got all that we need." Emerald turned to Cinder.

"We will but not now." Cinder replied. She noticed Neo showing a small hint of sadness in her eyes. "Oh grow up Neo, stop your crying."

"Sorry ma'am."

Two knocks where at the door and Emerald went to open it, "Yes? Mercury is that you?"

"Mmhmm." Emerald opened the door, "It's about time-"

Two Katanas sliced through Emeralds throat, causing her to fall to the ground. The wielder slammed the handles of the Katanas on Emeralds chest electrifying her heart till it stopped. Cinder turned and fired a fireball but the wielder dodged and threw one blade, stabbing Cinders leg. Neo backed into the corner in fear trying to get as far away from the attacker as far as she could. The wielder walked towards Neo with the blades lowered, "Leave."

Neo ran out of the room crying as she saw all the bodies and blood in the other room. "You coward!" Cinder yelled, "You weak worthless-" Cinder was interrupted with a kick to the face, breaking her nose.

"Now, I am going to speak my mind, mother."

"Victoria?" Cinder looked up with her nose bleeding then she glared, "You little brat!" Victoria held her Katana at Cinder activating the electricity in the blade.

"Stay down." Cinder did what she was told, knowing her daughter had the upper hand. "Good." Victoria bashed the back of cinders head, knocking her unconscious.

`The women inside the cell backed in her cage more and hid her face in the rags which were now her cloths. Victoria looked at the woman and she she knew this woman didn't do anything to harm her. "Today is your lucky day." Victoria swung her katanas and cut the cage door off its hinges and the door fell to the ground. "See your way out." The woman was hesitant to leave not trusting the young woman. However she grew courage and strength and fled the room to freedom. "Now," Victoria turned to her mother and smirked, "What to do with you…"

* * *

Diamonds phone began to ring while she was drilling a screw into place. She stopped what she was doing and sat back in her chair as she answered the call, "Hello?" Diamond began, "Oh hey Aunt Yang how are things?"

"They're fine your Aunt Blake has a meeting tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to go?" Yang answered making Tuna Sandwiches for lunch.

"Eh Aunt Yang you know how I am with meetings, remember back at all my parent teacher conferences?" Diamond rubbed her tired eyes.

"Oh I remember too well, you about sucker punched the teacher when she said what you were talking about some weird weapon design." Yang chuckled.

"I still say the Gun-Gun would be an awesome idea for a weapon!" Diamond shouted and laughed.

Yang laughed as well, "I know sweetie I know." Yang smiled, "So are you sure you don't want to go with your Aunt Blake to the meeting?"

Diamond chuckled, "Yeah I'm sure." "What a shame, Weiss was really looking forward to seeing you." `

"WHAT?!" Diamond screamed making Yang flinch from the phone, 'Why didn't you tell me?! I would love to go!"

Yang rubbed her ear, "Great, I'll let Blake know to pick you up."

"No thanks, I bought a new Nights Shadow so I can meet her at Schnee tower." Diamond spun in her chair, "This one has an awesome stereo."

"A new one, well that's good, well I guess I'll hear from you tomorrow?" Yang asked finishing up the sandwiches.

"Of course, thanks for calling Auntie, I love you." Diamond smiled looking back at her desk.

"I love you too Diamond." Yang hung up the phone and was hugged from behind by Blake. "Mmm, is that Tuna?" Blake smelling and nuzzled into Yang's neck.

"Your favorite." Yang smiled and scratched Blakes Faunus kitty ears causing her to purr.

Diamond placed her phone down and started working on her mechanism with a smile on her face.

* * *

Cinder awoke pinned to the trunk of a tree, her arms and legs unable to move. Her head throbbed in pain and her mouth was filled with a cloth causing her to gag. "Wouldn't want your screams bring attention just yet." Victoria spoke.

Cinder thrashed at her daughter ready to kill, her eyes burning with anger.

"Ever since I was born," Victoria began, "You tortured me every single day. Physically and Mentally. All because some Faunus raped you. I know I wasn't the child you wanted but I was your child anyway!" Cinders eyes could have been lying to her but she could have sworn she saw smoke coming of off Victoria's wings.

Victoria pulled the black vial of dust from her coat and waved it in front of Cinders face, "This is my anger. My pain. My sadness. When poured into a victim, all of their nightmares and pains unwrap in their heads and force them into suicide. Sounds fun right?" Victoria chuckled as Cinder could have sworn she saw tiny embers fall from Victoria's wings. "However, I won't waste my time using it on you. You are not worth my time."

Hazel approached behind Victoria, "Ma'am, I have it."

"Thank you Hazel." Victoria put the Dust vial away and grabbed a jar from Hazel.

"Do you know where we are mother?" Victoria tossed the jar up and down in her hand. "The Forest of Forever Fall."

"Ma'am? Do you think this is a bit much?" Hazel spoke up. Victoria's wings burnt into burning flames and she grabbed Hazel by the throat and began to choke him. "I have been holding this in for 18 years! This is not enough if you ask me but I guess it will have to do!" Victoria dropped Hazel and turned to Cinder leaving him gasping for breath. "This is sap from the trees in this forest." Victoria shook the jar in Cinders face, her wings still burning. "Fun fact, the Creatures of Grimm love this sap, they could smell it from miles."

Victoria twisted off the lid and poured the sap onto Cinders body. "Which means we should leave soon." Victoria pulled the cloth out of Cinders mouth. "You will now feel my pain." Victoria turned and began to walk away, "Come Hazel, we've much to do."

"You're trash! Faunus filth! You're nothing without me!" Cinder shouted at her daughter. In a blink of an eye, Victoria held Cinder by the jaw with death in her eyes.

"I am everything without you. I am the Phoenix." Victoria and Hazel left the scene. Cinder struggled in darkness as she tried to free herself.

"Worthless brat." Cinder muttered to herself until a blood chilling growl met her ear. She could tell what kind of Grimm it was, an Ursa. More and more growls filled her area. She was surrounded. All of her light of hope will soon be devoured by darkness…

* * *

"Woo! Finally!" Diamond cheered as she jumped from her chair, "Done!" Diamond quickly put two silver bracelets onto her wrists turning them into guantlets, "Now let's see…" Diamond threw a punch and fired a Dust round from her window.

She threw punch after punch firing multiple shot after shot until she was empty. "Haha sweet!" Diamond cheered, "Now for melee…" She activated her gauntlets and a sword on each gauntlet assembled pointing towards Diamonds elbow.

Diamond smirked and activated her blades in and out of Offense and Defense mode, switching the blades pointing back and forward of the gauntlets. After a few practice strikes, Diamond deactivated her gauntlets into bracelets. "Aunt Yang and Aunt Blake are gonna be proud." Diamond smiled.


	9. The Meet Up

**The meet up**

Diamond sped through Vale on her motorcycle, zooming past traffic.

Blake stood outside of Schnee Tower with her guards standing by.

"Madame Ambassador shouldn't we head inside? Miss Schnee is an impatient person." One of Blake's guards spoke.

"Miss Schnee is a good dear friend of mine. She can wait." Blake responded peeking her eyes from her aviator glasses.

Diamond was only a few blocks away until she was stopped by Rush Hour traffic. "Move! Come on! Oh for the love of- I CURSE YOUR BABY!" Diamond shouted in road rage.

"Come on Diamond…" Blake tapped her shoe. She then grabbed her scroll and called Diamonds scroll.

"Diamond? Where are you?" Blake whispered into the phone.

"Oh hey sorry I hit some traffic, I'll be there in just a second." Diamond pulled into a parking space for a coffee shop.

"Traffic? Rush hour traffic, I thought you left early?" Blake rubbed her temples.

"8:00 isn't early anymore?" Diamond set her motorcycle into security mode and began a slow jog to Schnee Tower.

"Just get here as soon as possible." Blake hung up the scroll.

"You got it." Diamond shut her scroll and sprung into a full on sprint through the alley way next to the coffee shop.

Diamond jumped up on one side of the alleyway and kicked off, using the momentum to run up the second wall, climbing up the brick wall. She stood on the rooftop and looked for Schnee Tower.

"There we are." Diamond smirked and began to run towards the tower on the rooftops. She jumped from ledge to ledge, using her agility and balance to quickly scale the rooftops.

However she miss judged a jump and crashed through a window, interrupting a family breakfast.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Diamond quickly ran for the front door and was gone in a flash. Running through the streets Diamond made it passed one speeding car but had to slide across the hood on another to make it across the street. She cut the corner and saw her Aunt Blake standing outside the tower.

"I'm here!" Diamond breathed as she slowed down to her aunt, diamond gasped for air, "I'm really out of shape."

"You ran here?" Blake asked? "Only the last two blocks," Diamond huffed and puffed, "Phew, so are you ready? Let's go." Diamond walked passed Blake and her body guards and entered the tower. Blake fixed her tie and followed after Diamond.

"Heeeeellooooo." Diamond sang and waved to the woman at the front desk, "I'm here to see Weiss Schnee."

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked.

"I'm Diamond Rose, her daughter." Diamond spoke with her chin up.

"That's nice, so I ask again, do you have an appointment?" the woman looked Diamond in her eyes.

"Ma'am," Blake spoke walking to the side of Diamond, "My name in Blake Belladonna, I'm here to see Weiss Schnee."

"Oh Mrs. Belladonna!" The woman stood and saluted, "It's an honor to meet the Ambassador of the White Fang."

"Thank you ma'am but no need to salute, my niece and I will just be heading up then." Blake grabbed Diamonds hand and pulled her to the elevator. "Oh of course Mrs. Belladonna." The woman pressed a button to open the elevator.

"My men will stay down here, no need to pile up into one elevator." Blake nodded to her guards and entered the lift with Diamond. As soon as the doors closed Diamond looked over to her Aunt.

"Belladonna?" Diamond asked. "It is better to use my last name than to use your aunts. It avoids the danger of connections." Blake took off her sunglasses and put them in her coat, revealing her amber eyes.

"Oh I understand…"Diamond spoke, It's like using a shield to protect the ones you love."

"Exactly Diamond." Blake smiled.

Blake and Diamond traveled in the elevator to the 200th Floor. Diamonds eyes were filled with amazement as she looked out the glass of the lift to the entire city.

"It's beautiful." Diamond smiled. The doors of the elevator opened to Weiss shouting into her scroll. Blake walked out first and was followed by Diamond.

"I don't care Levonne, you find out who did it and you report back to me." Weiss shouted. "It matters to me for personal reasons, now call me back when you figure something out."

Weiss closed her scroll and placed it on the table facing Blake and Diamond.

"Ah," Weiss smiled and held her arms out as she went to hug Blake and Diamond, "It's great to see you both, you've no idea how boring it's been lately."

Blake chuckled, "Wow Weiss this is a lot of emotion coming from you." She hugged Weiss.

"Oh hush you," Weiss hissed at Blake with a playful smile. She then turned to Diamond, "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Mom." Diamond smiled and hugged her mother, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Diamond" Weiss hugged back then noticed Diamonds bracelets. "New weapon?"

"Oh, yeah." Diamond rolled up her trench coat sleeves, "Can I show you?"

"Of course." Weiss smiled.

Diamond stepped back a bit and threw two punched and her gauntlets activated and the two blades shot out switching one in offensive and defensive mode.

"I call 'em Wilted Rose."

"Wow," Weiss was in awe, "Amazing, they look like your Aunt Yang's Gauntlets."

"I was inspired by her gauntlets and Aunt Blake's Gambol Shroud." Diamond deactivated her gauntlets and turned to her elders.

"Those are amazing Diamond, you made them?" Blake asked.

"Mmhmm." Diamond nodded.

"Amazing." Blake smiled, "Anyway Weiss I hate to change the subject but you called me here because?" "

Yes, come." Weiss switched back into professional mode and walked to the window overlooking the city. As her Aunt and mother spoke, Diamond wandered around the office room, looking at all the interesting stuff on the shelves until she say a photo of her mother and some guy with blue hair.

"Who's this guy?" Diamond thought.

"They found her in the forest, well most of her covered in the tree sap." Weiss whispered. "She was ripped apart by the Grimm."

"I heard." Blake whispered back, "Should we worry about it though? She was our enemy at Beacon."

"I know Blake, but I can't help to feel sorry for her, that kind of death shouldn't be wished upon on anyone." Weiss sighed, "I just wonder who did this."

* * *

_Within Vales underground_.

"Ma'am am I missing something here?" Hazel spoke as he and Victoria approached a large gate in the sewers.

"I used to be one of them, they will take us in." Victoria spoke.

"I'm sure they will take you in but I'm not one of them, a Faunus." Hazel whispered as they walked to the opening of the gate.

"I just need to know all the details of your plan."

"Hazel, there once was a man just like you, asking about plans that he had a part of but never knew the details about, do you know what happened to him." Victoria asked, "I stabbed him in the head. Now, just have faith."

"Y-yes ma'am." Hazel stuttered in fear.

"Stop right there!" a guard with a Grimm mask shouted from a guard tower with a rifle ready. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Victoria Fall!" Victoria answered, "I wish to speak with Wayne!"

* * *

Diamond sat in one of the chairs across from her mother's desk completely bored.

"Thank you for stopping by Blake, we need to meet up more often." Weiss spoke up and returned to her desk.

"Finally." Diamond whispered.

"Thank you for inviting me, I'll keep in touch." Blake smiled and walked over to the elevator. Diamond stood to leave with her until Blake waved, "I'll see both later tonight for dinner."

"Uhh?" Diamond was completely lost. "See you tonight." Weiss smiled and waved back.

The elevator closed and Blake was gone. Diamond turned and saw her mother at her desk doing paperwork.

"So Mom," Diamond went through her head thinking of topics then remembered the photo of the man with blue hair, "Who's this guy?" Diamond pointed at the photo.

"Oh that's nothing just an old friend of mine." Weiss blushed.

"Awe Mom you can't lie to me, tell me" Diamond pleaded. Weiss sighed and looked at her daughter, "I swear you are an exact copy of Ruby. Fine, he was my date to the Beacon Dance when I was a Freshman at the school."

"Does he have a name?" Diamond teased.

"Neptune Vasilias." Weiss spoke, "He was my date but I guess he and his buddies were busy and were out all that night."

"He stood you up?!" Diamond shouted, "I'm going to break his legs!"

"First off, no." Weiss pointed at Diamond with her pen, "Two, I made a mistake having Nora babysite you, and Three, it wasn't to bad at the dance, that's when your mother and I confessed our love and yeah, you should know the rest."

"Oh yeah Aunt Yang told me eeeeeeverything." Diamond chuckled.

"SHE WHAT?!" Weiss shouted slamming her hands on her desk.

"Nothing!" Diamond raised her hands to defend herself.

Weiss huffed some air out of frustration, "Anyway," Weiss calmed down, "It's about noon, how about we go out for much?"

"Sure, I'm buying." Diamond grinned and followed her mother to the elevator.

"You're buying? How much money do you have?" Weiss questioned her daughter raising her eyebrow.

"Enough." Diamond smiled and the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Victoria and Hazel walked into a dark room as two guards escorted them. One of them grabs Hazel by the collar, "Wayne only wants to talk to her."

"Let me go-."

"Just go with them Hazel." Victoria rolled her eyes. Hazel stopped struggling and allowed the guards to take him away and the guards closed the door. Then blinding lights lit up the room and a man in an all black suit sat at a desk.

"Why did you return, you we're exiled from The Reapers."

* * *

Weiss and Diamond sat a local diner called "A Simple Wok" and waited for their noodles. Diamond tapped on the table as Weiss was texting.

"Mom?" Diamond began, "Can you tell me more about the dance?"

"Hmm?" Weiss looked up, "Anything specific?"

"Well, just how did you and mom confess your love?" Diamond played with her fingers.

"Ah, well your mother had some help." Weiss smiled…

…30 years ago…

(A bit of a heads up, I typed a short story called "The Winter Rose" that tells this part of the story. Instead of copy and pasting it or leaving a link to it, I'm going to rewrite a different way how it all went down. Enjoy.)

Team RWBY walked into the ballroom of Beacon. Each in in a lovely dress of their favorite color. They looked around and were in awe. The room was full of friends and fun. Jaune and Pyrrha were talking near the punch bowl will Ren was busy trying to stop Nora from punching people who walked by the bowl.

"So," Ruby began, "No what?"

"Just have fun." Yang smiled and pulled Blake to the dance floor with a giggle.

Ruby and Weiss stood awkwardly as neither of them knew what to do. Ruby was still so anti-social and Weiss had never been to a dance like this.

"You go have fun Ruby," Weiss spoke breaking the silent, "No reason for you to be bored while I wait for my date."

"It's no problem really…"Ruby spoke quietly, "Not many boys I like here anyway."

Weiss tried not to look grateful that Ruby stayed with her but her smirk was too noticeable. "How about I get us some punch?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Hm,"Weiss tapped her foot, "Sure, it's not like I want any but sure if you must." Ruby smiled and left to go get the punch. She couldn't help but smile bigger do to Weiss being too stubborn to admit she wanted punch to begin with.

Jaune and Pyrrha stopped talking and waved to Ruby, "Hey Ruby, enjoying the dance?"

"It's great, what do you guys think about it?" Ruby smiled pouring two glasses of punch. "

It's very nice, team CFVY did a very good job." Pyrrha smiled. Ruby was about to speak until she was punched in the arm, "Ouch!"

"Boop! Hi Ruby!" Nora smiled and hugged Ruby.

"Ahh,"Ruby rubbed her arm, "Hey Nora."

"Apoligize Nora." Ren spoke up.

"But Reeeeeeeeeen." Nora complained.

"Do it." Ren rolled his eyes.

"Fine…I'm sorry Ruby." Nora hugged Ruby again. Ruby laughed and accepted her apology, "Well you guys, I have to get going, enjoy yourselves." Ruby left Team JNPR and began looking for Weiss with the two glasses of punch.

* * *

Yang twirled Blake as they danced and pulled her into her arms, "Enjoying yourself Blakey?" Yang winked causing Blake to blush.

"Come with me." Yang pulled Blake through the crowd of students until Professor Goodwitch stopped the young women.

"And where are two young women such as yourselves going at this hour?" Goodwitch folded her arms.

"Oh," Yang's eyes widened, "Too powder our noses?" Blake rolled her eyes as Yang's lie fell to pieces.

"Miss Xiao Long, do you take me for a fool?" Goodwitch tapped her foot.

"Ahh Miss Xiao Long and Miss Belladonna, enjoying yourself?" Professor Ozpin bowed, "A fine evening for a stroll isn't it?"

"Yes sir." Yang bowed back.

"Please do not let Glynda and I stop you two from enjoying it, go on." Ozpin smiled and held Goodwitch's hand.

"Thank you sir." Yang smiled and ran off with Blake.

Running across the halls and entering their dorm, Blake finally spoke up, "Yang what's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you, and a gift." Yang winked, "Now close your eyes."

"Yang…" Blake began to complain but Yang placed a finger on her lips.

"Just do it." Yang smiled.

Blake closed her eyes and felt her bow come off and tied again. However something seemed different. Blake wiggled her Faunus ears curiously.

"Now open."

Blake opened her eyes to Yang holding a mirror.

"Surprise!" Yang cheered, aiming the mirror so Blake could see the bright yellow bow ontop of her head.

"Yang…"Blake teared up, "It's beautiful."

"It used to be my mother's; she left it to me when she left my father." Yang put the mirror down. "I want you to have it."

Blake cleared her eyes of tears and hugged Yang. Yang hugged back and kissed Blake's sweet lips. Blake blushed but continued the kiss, brushing Yang's golden hair out of her face. Yang opened her mouth slightly, allowing Blake's tongue entrance. The two tongues danced as Yang pushed Blake up against the wall.

"Now for your present." Yang smiled deviously and kneeled down, taking Blake's heels off and kissing her foot. Blake's heart beat grew faster and faster and Yang's kisses traveled up her legs and thighs until…bliss.

Sweet, sweet bless filled her head.

Ruby was still looking for Weiss until she heard some her partner out on the balcony outside looking over the school.

"What do you mean?" Weiss spoke into her scroll, "Where are you?"

"The Three Bears? Why? Aren't you coming to the dance?"

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks and hid behind a pillar.

"But…"Weiss paused, "I thought we were going to spend tonight together, have fun and such?"

Ruby could tell Weiss was hurting. Hurting bad.

"Fine! Stay at the club!" Weiss slammed her scroll closed and threw it off the balcony. She sat onto the ground holding her knee's as she cried. She cried and cried and cried heavy tears.

Ruby couldn't stand seeing her partner in such pain.

"Weiss?" Ruby poked around the corner, "Is everything alright?"

Weiss kept her face hidden in her knees and continued to cry. Ruby's heart sank. She placed the two glasses of punch on the ground and sat with Weiss.

"Come here…"Ruby held her arms open. Weiss crashed into the hug and cried harder.

"N-Neptune…he.."

"Shh, it's okay." Ruby brushed Weiss' hair, "It's okay."

"I thought he was the one Ruby…"Weiss cried harder.

Present day

Weiss placed her bowl of noodles down and wiped a tear away.

"Mom?" Diamond asked, grabbing Weiss' hand.

"You don't have to it's okay." Weiss smiled, "It's fine, but maybe I should tell you the rest another time, I need to get to a meeting soon."

"Of course." Diamond stood and left 20 Lin on the table. Weiss raised her eye-brow at her daughter. Diamond placed the rest of the payment on the table and followed Weiss outside.

Weiss hugged Diamond and kissed her forehead, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom."


	10. Time To Rise

Chapter 10: Time to Rise

It had been two weeks since the lunch with Weiss and the dinner with Yang and Blake. Diamond smiled as the memory filled her mind. She hadn't been that happy in years. She sat in a bar sipping from a Strawberry Sunrise thinking about the good times.

-15 years ago-

"Diamond?" Weiss called out, "Diamond where you are sweetie?"

Diamond snickered with her hand over her mouth as she hid behind a tree trunk.

"Oh Diamond ," Weiss taunted, "I'm going to find you~" Diamond giggled and peeked around the tree trunk to see Weiss walking away from her, "Hehe I win."

Suddenly Diamond felt a rush of wind blow her against her back. "Huh?" Diamond sniffed. She smelled roses. Diamond turned to see her mother's red cloak and her younger sister, Sapphire who was giggling.

"Hi Diamond!" Sapphire shouted, "Momma we found Diamond!" Ruby picked Diamond up and gave an evil laugh, "Muhaha now for the raspberries!"

"No momma no!" Diamond shouted as Ruby lifted Diamonds shirt and blew raspberries on her stomach, causing Diamond to burst in laughter. Diamonds face was red like roses when Weiss had shown up to see her wife and two children just laughing away.

"Oh hey Weiss." Ruby smiled and stood up, holding Sapphire in her arms and Diamonds rested on her shoulders.

"Oh is it our kids can use their semblances at such a young age? I saw Sapphire use a glyph to climb a tree and Diamond sped off in a blink of an eye."

Weiss spoke taking Diamond off of Ruby's shoulder and held her in her arms.

"Well our kids are special." Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss' cheek, resulting in a "Eww!" response from Sapphire and Diamond. Ruby and Weiss chuckled and began to walk home with their children yawning.

"Momma, why am I so tired?" Diamond spoke in a yawn.

"Well Diamond," Weiss began, "When you use to much of your Aura to power your Semblance, you end up exhausted and need to take a nap.

"No naps!" Sapphire shouted and crossed her arms with an adorable pout.

"Hmm, tell you what, we'll have a race to the house and if your mother and I win, you take your naps, but if you win you don't take your naps and you can have cookies tonight after dinner, what do you say?" Ruby spoke lifting Sapphire into the air.

"Yay a race!" Sapphire cheered.

"Alright," Ruby and Weiss placed Diamond and Sapphire down, "On your mark, get se-" Then off like a bullet, Sapphire summoned a glyph to soar herself into air as Diamond sped through the woods.

"Hey that's cheating!" Ruby shouted out.

"Ruby, you were going to do the same thing and you know it." Weiss poked Ruby's forehead with a smile.

"Well yeah but still." Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Weiss hugged back tightly.

* * *

-Present Day-

Diamond finished her drink and tapped on the oak wood counter for another. After her cup was filled a young man, a little younger than Diamond, sat next to her, "Still drinking from those cheap glasses?"

-Reaper Undergrounds-

"Come now Wayne, this is no way to welcome your old student." Victoria had her arms raised in the air.

"I exiled you for killing our members." Wayne had his sawed off shotgun at Victoria's throat.

"To be fair, I didn't kill them that Rose did." Victoria watched and stepped back as Wayne still had his weapon aimed at her head.

"You set them up for the slaughter-house! You used them for you and your mothers personal gain!" Victoria turned and her wings burst into flames, "I used THEM?" Victoria stepped closer to Wayne, "I inspired them to be more than the trash that your letting them become! I made them become something more than weak, worthless being like you!" Wayne fired his shotgun, blasting off Victoria's head, spraying the walls with her skull, brain, and blood.

Victoria's body twitched on the floor as guards and Hazel rushed in to see the blood staining the floor. "Victoria?!" Hazel ran over to the lifeless body, "What happened?!"

"Kill him." Wayne ordered and walked over to his desk, however something caught his eye. Victoria's blood had begun to turn into ember then soon, the wound burst into flames. Hazel backed away as the fire reached to the guards and burned them to ash.

"Impossible." Wayne spoke completely frozen in his stance as he watched the flames formed a head and hair. The flames cooled and Victoria cracked her neck and smirked deviously.

"Surprise."

* * *

-Vale main square-

"Trent?" Diamond turned in her seat, "Wow how long has it been, 11 years?"

"12 years," Trent chuckled, "What have you been up too?"

"Oh," Diamond thought, "Uhh I work with my Aunt Yang with the police force."

"Oh so you're a cop?" Trent sipped from his drink.

"Yes and No, I only help when my Aunt thinks I need something to do." At that moment Diamonds scroll blared out a ringtone, "There she is, wonder what she has for me today."

"Well I'll let you go, I need to get back to Beacon anyway." Trent finished his drink.

"Wait, you go to Beacon? Have you seen Sapphire, how is she?" Diamond looked up from her scroll with much excitement.

"She's great, I'm one of her team members. She's the leader of Team SNST. (sunset)

"Oh my god that's amazing, tell her I'm proud of her." Diamond smiled enormously.

"I will." Trent waved and walked out of the bar.

Diamond smiled then looked down to her scroll, "Forevermore?"

* * *

-Reaper Undergrounds-

Victoria, her cloths stained in blood, walked down the steps where all the members of The Reapers gathered for answers of the strange sounds coming from the upper levels. "Fellow Reapers!" Victoria called out over the crowd.

"Where's Wayne?"

"Who are you?"

These questions made their way to Victoria's ear, "I am Victoria Fall! Wayne has left me in charge due to his…" Victoria smirked, "…unexpected death." Gasps and cries broke out over the crowd.

"Now I know you are sad, I am too, but Wayne wouldn't want us to mourn his life but to celebrate it. He led us to the door for our bright future, it is up to us, if we want to open the door, and prove, we are not animals, but humans!" Victoria stepped closer to the crowd of members, "Tonight, we will earn the respect we deserve!"

The crowd cheered and chanted, "Victoria!" Over and over.

"The time to rise is now !"


End file.
